


Roses and Daffodils

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst!, Everything ends up being okay in the end, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, There is fluff and a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Mk so I decided to tweak the trope a bit. I thought it would be interesting if you could get rid of Hanahaki Disease if you forgot who you were in love with. As you can tell, this is my first time writing Hanahaki Disease so I apologize if this wasn't as good as it should have been. Anyway, I'm working on two more Beetlejuice fics, the second chapter to Ghostly Family, and another IT fic. I think I'll also make another original one-shot but idk. I rushed this at the end so I'll try to fix it.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Roses and Daffodils

The petals flew from Richie's mouth; at first, it was one, and then it was two, two turned to four, which turned to eight and then sixteen. He rushed to his trashcan and continued to throw up petals, eventually, it stopped, but the pain never did. He didn't know why this was happening, and he wanted it to stop. He walked back to his bed, grabbing a comic and bringing the trashcan with him on the way there, and started reading a Venom comic.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later, Richie and the Losers Club went on a hike through the dense Derry forests. Richie was still throwing up flowers, which Eddie noticed but didn't say anything. Eddie was constantly complaining about getting a disease, and at one point, Richie told him to shut up. "Eddie, if you got Richie to tell you to shut up, then you know you've talked too much," Stan deadpanned. 

A quiet murmur of agreement echoed from the group. Eddie looked down at the ground and didn't speak for a little bit. Richie felt a small pain in his chest, whether it was from the flowers or from guilt he couldn't tell. "Hey Eds, I'm really sorry," Richie quietly and quickly murmured to Eddie.

"Don't call me that," Eddie mumbled, "and it's okay, Richie. You don't have to be sorry."

"I told you to shut up, something I shouldn't have done," Richie dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "I know how often you get shut down from your mother. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you." Eddie and Richie had stopped walking by this point, and the rest of the group was ahead of them.

"Thank you." Richie smiled briefly before puking up flowers, the pain in his chest continuing to grow. Before now, he never looked at the flowers, but now he got a closer look at them. The flowers were a mixture of roses and daffodils, he was horrified, and everything made sense. Or at least made a bit more sense than usual. 

The roses meant love, and the daffodils meant unrequited love, something that he vaguely remembered from one of Stan's three-am rants. He paused, told Eddie that he wasn't feeling so well, asked him to tell the others that was done hiking, and went home. He threw himself onto his bed as soon as he was home, trying to process everything. He had a crush on Eddie, and that's what caused him to start vomiting flowers.

Richie felt sick to his stomach and grabbed the trashcan from the corner of his room. He put it at the side of his bed and grabbed a notebook and pen from his bookshelf. Richie started writing down every thought he had. He promised himself to go to the library to learn more about what he was experiencing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Months and years had passed since he started vomiting flowers, he grew more and more ill. He ended up in the hospital a couple of times and had to lie to his friends and tell them that he was okay. He was okay with lying, but lying to his friends, lying to Eddie of all people, it was too much to handle.

When he was nineteen, he moved out of Derry and moved to Sacramento, California, and started a failing career as a stand-up comedian. Richie was depressed and hated every single day. He didn't know why he was sad, and he was too nervous about going to therapy, so he just played music every day to make himself happy. It was as if he'd forgotten the one thing that made him happy; on the plus side, he stopped coughing up flowers.

Fast-forward about twenty-one years, he's having Chinese food with some old friends, and he's having a fantastic time to Eddie. 'He's hot,' Richie thought as he talked with Eddie. He looked at Eddie's hair, face, clothing, and thought that everything about him was perfect. This prompted him to cough up a single daffodil; he was confused, but then the familiar pain and feeling of a crush set in. 

"Richie, are you okay?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Eds," Richie hesitated and took a sip of his beer.

"Don't call me that," Eddie joked.

Richie snorted and mocked, "Don't call me that!" The pair fell back into their usual banter. Richie was happy for the first time in a while, even though he would probably die, he would die happy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the adventure, as terrifying it may have been, he still talked with and comforted Eddie. Both of them were going through mental problems, and they needed to be there for each other. They joked, argued, hugged, and talked. It was the best time of Richie's life, even throwing up flowers couldn't bring him down. 

Eventually, it was the final stretch. It was time for everybody to give up their tokens. Stan threw his shower-cap into the fire, Ben threw in the signature in his yearbook. Bill threw in the paper boat, Beverly threw in the poem, Mike dropped the rock into the fire, Eddie tossed in his inhaler, and Richie tossed his game token into the fire.

The ritual failed, and they went through horror rooms to try to get back to the main cave. The Losers Club fought Pennywise to the best of their abilities. Eventually, Richie got caught in the deadlights. Stan and Eddie brought Richie back down to the ground, and they protected him from Pennywise.

Richie vomited flowers, the pain in his chest so great that he thought he might pass out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Pennywise's claws lunge towards Eddie, he pushed Eddie out of the way. Stan pulled them towards a safer place right before Richie or Eddie could get stabbed by the claw. Richie chuckled for a brief second before vomiting more flowers.

"Hey, Eddie, since we're all gonna die today-" Richie coughed up even more flowers."-I just want to say that I love you. I get it if you don't want to date me."

"Richie, I love you too- wait a second, was I the one who caused you to cough up all of these flowers?" Eddie panicked.

"Yeah, it's okay, though. You didn't know." Richie mumbled, the pain clearing up from his chest. 

"I'm still so sorry. " Eddie mumbled. The two proceeded to kiss for what felt like an hour but was only a few seconds. Stan coughed awkwardly and told them that everyone figured out a way to kill IT. The three of them then insulted IT as much as they could. 

IT was finally gone, and everyone got out of the house safely. They went and swam in the quarry, talking about their childhoods. Eventually, they had to go. Eddie and Richie went back to Sacramento, and Eddie filed for a divorce. Eddie and Richie started dating, and it was the best thing in Richie's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mk so I decided to tweak the trope a bit. I thought it would be interesting if you could get rid of Hanahaki Disease if you forgot who you were in love with. As you can tell, this is my first time writing Hanahaki Disease so I apologize if this wasn't as good as it should have been. Anyway, I'm working on two more Beetlejuice fics, the second chapter to Ghostly Family, and another IT fic. I think I'll also make another original one-shot but idk. I rushed this at the end so I'll try to fix it.


End file.
